prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica Donovan
Veronica Donovan was Lincoln's lawyer and friend. She attempted to clear Lincoln's name during Season 1. Family *''Sebastian Balfour'' - Fiance *Lincoln Burrows - Dated *''Michael Scofield'' - Nearly kissed Biography Background Veronica Donovan dated Lincoln Burrows and became close friends with Michael Scofield while they were in high school despite their being two very different people. She moved away from the city life of Chicago to attend the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign where she received a B.A. in political science. After receiving her Juris Doctor from Baylor Law School in Waco, Texas, she moved back to Chicago and worked as a real estate lawyer at Bianchi and Guthrie. Her relationship with Lincoln did not stay long and both of them separated, with Lincoln meeting Lisa Rix and having a son LJ. On the other hand, Veronica became Sebastian Balfour's fiance. Season 1 In the first season's flashback episode, "Brother's Keeper", Veronica's relationship with Michael Scofield is explored. After Lincoln's arrest, Veronica reveals to Michael that Lincoln may not be the man he thinks he is. She tells him that Lincoln had taken a $90,000 debt to cover for his education, stating to Michael, "You are where you are because of your brother." This prompts Michael to change as he realizes that, "He is where he is because of me." Although she is a real estate lawyer and not a criminal lawyer, Veronica defended her childhood friend, Michael Scofield at his trial. Initially, she didn't believe Lincoln's innocence and was convinced by the security tape footage. However, after the disappearance of Leticia Barris, a witness who could prove Lincoln's innocence and a bishop who opposed Lincoln's death penalty, Veronica was led to believe that Lincoln might have been set up. She approached Project Justice for help with Lincoln's case, knowing that she herself did not have any experience in death penalty cases. However, they refused to partake in her case. Nick Savrinn later offered his help after telling her that his father was similarly accused of a crime he did not commit. Together, they worked tirelessly, trying to uncover the truth behind Terrence Steadman's apparent murder. The original security tape which they were looking for was destroyed and in the subsequent episode, "Riots, Drills and the Devil Part 2", they are threatened via a public phone call in Washington, D.C. and were targeted by Paul Kellerman and Daniel Hale, who are Secret Service agents. They were nearly killed by an explosion in Veronica's apartment and in the following episodes, L.J. Burrows joined both of them after escaping from the agent's clutches. All three of them went into hiding. Their lives were once again in danger when Agent Quinn, who managed to find out their secret location, held them captive. Veronica's hands were bound and her mouth was gagged with duct tape. Quinn attempted to force the truth out of them but they managed to escape eventually. Knowing that hiding is not the answer, Veronica, after being informed by Daniel Hale who was willing to provide information, decided to go out into the open and visit Lincoln in cell. Hale was executed after revealing that Steadman is still alive. Veronica went back to the court for one last time to appeal for Lincoln, but this ultimately fails. Fortunately, someone slipped in evidence in the last minute which helped to stall Lincoln's execution. Veronica and Nick decided to send someone to do a test on Steadman's body, but the dental records matched Steadman's past records. In "J-Cat", Nick, Veronica and L.J. return to New Glarus to visit the dead Quinn, where they obtain his cell phone. Eventually, they found Terrence Steadman's hideout in Blackfoot, Montana. However, at the end of the episode "Tonight", Veronica was betrayed by Nick upon John Abruzzi's request to have her "ready and waiting" at the airport on the night of the escape. Nick however let her go to the airport as he did not want Veronica to be killed. After arriving at Blackfoot, Montana, she managed to sneak into Steadman's house and confronted him. Season 2 Following her confrontation with Steadman, she called the police for help, as the house in which Steadman lived was only accessible from the outside. While Terrence and Veronica wait for the police to arrive, Lincoln Burrows contacted her, telling her that he and Michael have escaped from prison. Veronica told him to turn himself in and allowed the police, who had arrived, to enter the house. Unknown to her, the police were actually agents of the The Company, ordered to protect Terrence Steadman and to ensure that he was well-hidden. Veronica could only look on in horror as Agent Blondie executed her with a shot in the head and two shots to the chest. It turns out that the land Steadman was on was federal grounds, and all calls went to the agents. Post-Death Season 2 Even though the character dies in the season's premiere, Veronica was briefly mentioned in John Doe and Panama, though she did not make any appearances. In John Doe, Lincoln was reminded by Terrence Steadman of Veronica's death and he had to be persuaded not to kill him. In Panama, Lincoln and Michael got into a fight regarding the death of Veronica and Lincoln told Michael that she did not have a choice when she died. Her disappearance was also mentioned by Governor Frank Tancredi while going through the procedures to become the vice-president. Season 4 Veronica's name appeared in Michael Scofield's list as one of the people who's death the Company was responsible for (Selfless). Appearances *Allen *Cell Test *Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 1 *Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 2 *The Old Head *Tweener *Sleight of Hand *And Then There Were 7 *Odd Man Out *End of the Tunnel *The Rat *By the Skin and the Teeth *Brother's Keeper *J-Cat *Bluff *The Key *Tonight *Go *Flight Season 2 *Manhunt *John Doe *Panama Season 4 *Selfless }} Trivia *Veronica along with James Whistler first appears in all the episodes of their first season and then dies both in the season premiere of next season. **Both Veronica and Whistler's murders were killed by Alexander Mahone. *Veronica became the first main character to be killed off in the series. *Veronica is the only female main character to die in Prison Break. Also note that no female main character from Breakout Kings died. *Veronica is the only main character who didn't appeared in season 3 as main character and didn't die because of another character directly in season 3 or 4 (she did as only one in season 2 as main cast member). *Veronica has met Kellerman, Lincoln and Michael. *Veronica was the first main cast member who met Terrence Steadman on-screen (Paul Kellerman had met Terrence off-screen before the events in Brother's Keeper). **Veronica also had met his sister earlier in season 1. The only other characters who had both of them met on-screen were Paul Kellerman and Michael Scofield. *Veronica's name was confirmed in the episode Allen. *Veronica was hinted not to be a smoker and was the first female main character to do so (Cell Test). Notes and references See also *Michael Scofield's list *Michael Scofield's gang Category:Created by Paul Scheuring Category:Deceased charactersCategory:Lawyers Category:Main characters Category:Michael Scofield's gang Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters